Voreyn Zahir
right|thumb|Voreyn Zahir Statistical Summary Born: 607 Died: N/A Parents: Noryn Zahir and Adona Seamel Children: N/A Spouse:N/A Birth and Childhood Born on the 17th of Lightfading in the year 607 ATA to parents Adona Seamel and Noryn Zahir of Fanghill, Voreyn spent a childhood unnoticed beneath the shining example of her accomplished older brother, Eldan, and the spoiled innocence of a younger sister, Marina. In the shadow cast by her outstanding siblings, she dwelled in quiet contemplation and attended to whatever duties she saw fit considering she was largely ignored. Her parents tended to dote upon the younger daughter who was much more of a soft, demure beauty who excelled at all things thought natural to a female; she was a clever and skilled artist and she painted dishes and embroidered silk pillows better than most; she was a graceful dancer; her manners were polite and laydlike to the utmost degree, and her eloquence and sense of etiquette and propriety were known to bring tears to the eyes of those around her. In essence, she provided an exact example of everything that Vairen aspired not to be. Oh, to be sure her parents put a fair amount of energy into incorporating Voreyn into these same tasks, but the girl's very being rebelled against such things as embroidery (her fingers were a little too large for such small, deft work), dancing (she was a bit lanky and graceless), eloquence (disinterest and a distaste for the philosophical kept such skills at bay), and any sort of domestic artistry. Once it was seen that she was not inclined to fulfill any of these much desired roles, she was quietly put aside and left to her own devices. Eventually she grew close to her older brother and sought most of his pursuits as her own. She was taught the art of swordplay by Eldan and worked with various other types of weaponry as well, although she has not particularly mastered any aspect just yet. She studied hunting with a bow and spent many a fun days ahorse hunting various game and wildlife with her brother and his friends. When she was not busy out-of-doors, she spent the rest of her spare time in sharpening her mind and tongue through books and educational papers, and sat many hours listening and contributing to talks among her brother and his peers that often centered around Fastheld politics. Oddly enough, Voreyn, unlike the rest in her family, also took on a taste for the religoius, and often she will cite pious works of various priests and famous Scourges of the Church prior to its fall. Despite the Church's ruin in her younger days, Voreyn remained steadfast and rather devout, all the while coupling it with her desire to eventually serve in the Zahir Order of Knights. Her dedication to the pillars of Light often preached about in temple walls can be traced through every facet of her life from her daily prayers to her beseeches for assistance and forgiveness in combat. However, her grip on such philosophies is rather tentative at most and is apt to break under the proper influence; whilst living at home in her somewhat sheltered experience (for she has only recently come out to society and even still does not do mingling very well), it has been easy to foster these sorts of ideals. When faced with reality it will be a whole different matter, and she may even be susceptible to changes in heart and character if she encounters such influential sorts (especially some of those crafty Zahirs). Personality and Temperament Unlike many of the "clever, cunning and crafty" Zahirs, Voreyn is a paragon of quiet piety and doe-eyed innocence. This is a stretch of the imagination, of course, as she is not entirely innocent nor is she particularly naive. However, she is a steadfast believer in the Light and would summarily reject all things linked with the Shadow and its members, Marked or not. At this time, there seems not to be a single thing in all of Fastheld that would convince her to forgo her principles. As for her temper, Voreyn's ire is difficult to rise; however, when she reaches the point of being angry, it takes a great deal of time before she will calm down enough to be rational. She is stingy with her forgiveness, forgets nothing, is often tempted to holdl a grudge, and has been known possess a mild vindictive streak. Current Status and Location Currently Voreyn is without a home as she has left the comfort of her mother and father in exchange for freedom from an arranged marriage. She speaks not of this situation to anyone and will work greatly to mask her intentions of defying social norms. Long-Term Goals and Plans Foolishly, Voreyn has not established any viable plan for sustaining herself on the road. Once the money in her purse has been spent, she will be left poor and bereft unless she happens to find a way to support herself. Memorable Quotes Category:Chiaroscuro Characters Category:A to Z